Ice skating
by selena23loveless
Summary: Shuichi wants to go ice skating at all costs,but Yuki doesn't seem too happy about it.Why?Read and find out.


Disclaimer : I don't own Gravitation, only this story.I got the idea with ice skating from a Yu-Yu Hakusho fanfiction, with Kurama and Hiei. It also reminds me of a very good friend of mine who has the same reaction as Yuki when it comes to ice skating.

I hope you'll enjoy my review!

_**Ice skating**_

"Come Yuki! It will be fun!" Said the pink haired singer full of hope.

"Seems to me that you don't know the meaning of the word **no**.I'm not going! Now leave me alone,I have to work."

"You always have to work",complained Shuichi.

"Well...unlike others,I mind my business and work seriously. I don't have time to play", said Yuki in a superior tone. He was avoiding Shuichi's gaze on purpose, but the singer's reflection on the window caught him off guard. He hated to see that sad expression on his kawai lover's face, those big amethyst eyes lowered in always made him vulnerable because he cared about the pink hairball, although he didn't like to admit it. He suddenly wondered if the singer knew all that and was using it to his advantage. But no,Shuichi was too innocent to do such a thing.

"Why do you want to go ice skating so badly,of all things?"Asked the writer in a desperate tone.

"Because I haven't been skating since last winter.I'm sure you'll like it too!Can we go?ONEGAI! Just once!" Pleaded Shuichi feeling that he was gaining teritory.

Yuki threw Shuichi a misbelieving writer knew that with his lover "just once" was an pink hairball had the cute expression of a puppy waiting for some affection,so Yuki couldn't stop himself from kissing the boy softly on his lips. Amethyst eyes widened in surprise.

"Ok. I guess it won't hurt if we go ice skating for a while. But I'm not going near the ice!", warned Yuki after parting from his lover.

"YUKIII !" cried Shuichi, tackling the writer to the ground without was a bit unpleasant for Yuki's back,but he got used to it by someone like Shuichi, he had to.

"I believe you should get up now", said the writer trying hard to get the singer off of he prefered laying on the ground rather then laying on ice,Yuki knew there was no going back if he had to do it,he'd rathed make it as quick as possible.

"Just a little more!" begged Shuichi, snuggling closer to Yuki.

"Have it your way,but you should know that the more time we spend here,the less we'll remain on the that I mind, actually!"

In a few seconds Shuichi was up and they both prepared to warmly they went outside in the cold wind and white snow that offered an atmosphere of celebration to the town.Yuki was thankful that the skating rink was not too far away because Shuichi's continuous talking was already giving him headaches.

"'s go,Yuki !"Said Shuichi excitedly,grabing Yuki's hand as soon as he had his skating boots on.

"You do remember-said Yuki with sad anticipation of the answer-that I mentioned the fact that I won't go near the ice,don't you?".Shuichi made an innocent and surprised face : "You did ?"

Yuki acted as if he got upset from that comment and was preparing to grabbed his arm and hugged him gently.

"Gomen,Yuki! I wanted to tease you a why don't you want to go on the ice ?"

"It's none of your business, brat!"Answered Yuki grumpily.

Shuichi thought for a second, than a smile of satisfaction appeared on his face.

"Yuki...could it be that you can't skate on ice?"Asked the singer teasingly.

"What? Where did you get that idea? I'm simply not in the mood for such things",said the writer blushing and looking away from his 's smile was an event for Shuichi to discover that he knew something which Yuki didn't; usually it was the for nothing in the world was he planning to let this oportunity escape him.

"Don't worry,I'll teach you ! It will be fun!"

"NO"

"Oh,c'mon! It's not that bad!"

"When I say no..."

A group of girls was approaching.

"Look! Isn't that the famous writer Yuki Eiri?"

"Yes,it's MY GOD ! And that is Shuichi Shindou,the singer of the band Bad Luck!"

"They're so gorgeous!..."

"I think we should leave before it's too late",suggested Yuki sencing the danger.

"Yes,we should",agreeded Shuichi looking around.

"In fact we must start running"said Yuki noticing the heard of creazy fan girls approaching them at high speed."NOW !"

They ran as fast as they could,but the chasers were gaining land with every second. When they almost remained out of breath a hand caught both of them and pulled them in a hideout,behind a bridge.

"Thank you…you really saved us!"Said Shuichi and turned to their Yuki and Shuichi uttered in surprise : "Sakuma-san!"

"Shuuuichi ! How are you?"cried Ryuichi and jumped over the already injured (because of the fans) pink-haired singer."Yuki-san!Genki?"Asked the green-haired singer on top of Shuichi,while the pink hairball was desperately trying to break loose.

"Sakuma-san,I can't breathe!Please let go of me!"Pleaded looked at them confused,not knowing how to react.

"Gomen!But I'm so happy!How come you are here?"

"We went ice skating and without any warning we woke up with too many desperate fans on our heads…and legs..arms…'s a wonder we're still alive!"Complained Shuichi.

Ryuichi giggled.

"Of course the fans were after you! You are famous now,you can't just walk into a skating rink unnoticed,Shuuichi ",said Ryuichi smiling."You should have known this,Yuki-san."

"Yes,I I was distracted by some childish foolishness and I couldn't focus on this matter",answered Yuki throwing a glance at singer smiled apologetically.

"You can come at my private skating rink,if you want"

"Really?"Jumped Shuichi."Thank you,Sakuma-san! Looks like we'll go ice skating after 't you happy,Yuki?"

"I'm thrilled",answered the writer with the voice of a man sentenced to capital punishment.

The trio made sure no crazy fan girl was around,than went towards Ryuichi's place.

"Sakuma-san,are you coming on the ice too?"Asked Shuichi once they arrived at the destination.

"Gomen.I have an appointment with Tohma,we have to talk about our next I give you Kumaguro to keep you ,take good care of Shuichi and Yuki-san!"Taught the singer to the pink fluffy bunny,before handing it over to the pink haired boy.

"Hm…arigato,Sakuma-san!"Said Shuichi wondering how the bunny was going to help them.

"You can find some skating boots near the rink,if you don't have your owns. Mata nee! Good luck with skating!"With that Ryuichi hurried outside.

"Cool,isn't it? An entire skating rink,just for us!"

"Yeah…"

"Stop being so gloomy,Yuki! At list try to have some fun!Let's find you some suitable boots,ok?Since I already have mines."

They managed to find a pair of boots for the the hard part was starting.

"I have to prepare myself…spiritually, before getting on the ice.I just need some time",explained Yuki.

"Sure,I understand",began Shuichi and pushed his lover gently on the ice.

Taken by surprise,Yuki lost his balance and would have fallen on the ice if Shuichi hadn't caught him in time.

"You little brat!"Protested the writer, trying to look brave and calm."Take me back on the ground,NOW !"

"It's ok,just fallow my me! I won't let you !"Said the singer in an encouraging tone.

Suddenly Yuki lost track of what he wanted to say;his lover's voice was so tender and..mature all of a felt safe with him, he felt he was able to do anything when Shuichi was around. He trusted him, he really did! Of all the persons he knew that pink-haired menace was the only one who had reached his heart, who had seen his true self and accepted him as he is. For that Yuki was so grateful…sure, the pink hairball was annoying sometimes because of his amount of energy (too much energy for Yuki), but he offered him unconditioned love and comfort, trust and understanding. And for Yuki that pink haired child was his most precious treasure…that he loved so much! Fallowing his steps carefully Yuki loosened in that dance, guided by his lover's hands, trusting him entirely, letting his heart be filled with joy and warmth while beating close to the other's, in the same rhythm.

They continued their dance on that shining silver stage until the evening came upon them.

"You were great for your first day,Yuki. You learn fast!" Said Shuichi resting his head in Yuki's lap and admiring the stars.

"I had a very good teacher", replied the writer caressing the singer's smooth hair. Shuichi smiled happily."Let's go home,shall we?" Suggested Yuki. "If we stay more I might not want to leave this place anymore"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Does this mean you enjoyed it?"

"Well..a little..yes",answered Yuki smiling.

"Ureshi ! …I can't wait to go ice skating again! There are so many places where we can go! We should buy you some skating boots too…and if you practice daily.."

"That's enough, kid. Don't push it !"Began Yuki slightly concearned.

"Yuki…"

They left the skating rink,Yuki holding Shuichi gently by his shoulders.


End file.
